themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 17
Episode 17 is the introduction episode for the Garuru Platoon and is the culmination of the plot of Season 2. It is the first part of a two-part arc wherein the Garuru Platoon attempt to eliminate the Keroro Platoon and finish the invasion of Earth. Episode Summary They're finally here. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Dororo: ThornBrain *Koyuki: Revy Moonshine *Paul/Puppet Momoka: BigTUnit1 *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Giroro: ThornBrain *Kululu: Jpace92 *Mois: codeblackhayate *Zoruru: ThornBrain *Garuru: BigTUnit1 *Tororo: BigTUnit1 *Tamama: ThornBrain *Taruru: LillyLivers Other voices *Nishizawa scientist: ThornBrain *Reporter Lady: LillyLivers *Cat: Airrest *Lesbo #2: ThornBrain *Lesbo #1: Mugiwara Yoshi *Monsters: BigTUnit1 *Todd: ThornBrain *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *Answering machine: codeblackhayate *Aki: LillyLivers Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 101 *Episode 102A Music Used *"Why Don't You Eat Carrots" - Faust - Faust - Noise interference *"Byelomorye Dam" - Goldeneye 007 OST - Nishizawa control center *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Early scenes with Keroro *"Pekopon Journal" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Natsumi with the Lesbos *"It's Raining Today" - Scott Walker - Scott 3 - Recurring nightmare strings *"Tracking Signal" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Dororo's motivational speech, Koyuki and Natsumi *"Subaltern" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Garuru's ship appears, Zoruru attacks the Hinata's *"Doko Demo Bachi" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Garuru exposits *"Nil Gravity" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Fight with Garuru *"Cue" - Scott Walker - The Drift - Giroro's gone *"Code 966" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Tororo *"Cossacks Are" - Scott Walker - The Drift - Kululu prepares to fight Tororo *"Knight Errant" - Ren & Stimpy OST - Saburo appears *"Mighty & Shirobon's theme" - Bomberman Jetters OST - Keroro's closing monologue Development Notes Planning for the episode began just after completion of SFA12. Several jokes were written at this point, and the rest of the season was developed around the Garuru Platoon arriving in this episode. Full scriptwriting for the episode began April 1st, then was put on hold while the team went on a trip to Boston. Scriptwriting resumed April 18 with BigTUnit1, sans Yoshi who had stepped down as writer after Boston (though some of his material remained in the script, so he is still credited as a writer), and was completed April 22. Voicing was sporadic throughout development, spanning from after the script was finished right up to before the episode was completed. Editing began May 16, and the episode was completed May 24 and uploaded that following midnight. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of five lesser-known but acclaimed Punk albums in the background: **''Pink Flag'' by Wire is in the picture frame behind Keroro when he and Natsumi see the news report. **''Plastic Surgery Disasters'' by Dead Kennedys is behind Keroro as he and Giroro yell at each other. **''The Crack'' by The Ruts is beside Fuyuki's leg before Garuru introduces his platoon. **''Crossing the Red Sea with The Adverts'' is in Mois' computer monitor when she loses Giroro's signal. **''Cut'' by The Slits is off in the distance when Fuyuki and Natsumi arrive at the school. *Occasionally characters sing short songs: **Keroro sings a disjointed and out-of-tune "Hairdresser on Fire" by Morrissey. ***Keroro singing a Morrissey song is because Morrissey is best known for generally depressing music. As Travis pointed out, if Keroro was really depressed, he'd be singing something by Morrissey. Keroro also hints at the end that he learned the song from former resident depressive Dororo. **Dororo's first song while he's meditating in the cave is to the tune of "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers, which Thorn and Travis have parodied frequently in TheStrawhatNO! Let's Plays. **Dororo's second cave song is to the tune of "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. **Dororo's closing song is in the tune of the 1980 Flash Gordon film theme by Queen. *Paul's first line recalls all of the random things he seems to make happen by doing next to nothing. *Fuyuki's first line is a callback to SFA5, wherein Mois' recollection of Keroro taking her to a post-office was visualized as a forest fire. *The Lesbos' dialogue recalls them suddenly making out at the end of SFA10, which suggested that they were over Natsumi. *Koyuki's line "You've lost more blood than this before" is a callback to Dororo's blood splattered across her house's wall in SFA14. *Natsumi's line "This is the kind of nostalgia I hate" is a callback to her being tied up twice in SFA1, once by a tentacled monster. **Her "muffin/good friend" exchange with Koyuki is a callback to their date in SFA10. *Keroro's line "If anyone's gonna be serious here, its me" is an indirect reference to his Serious Keroro moments, such as from SFA6 and SFA11. *Garuru's transmission is a callback to SFA15, wherein Keroro told Giroro that Garuru would be arriving but would miss Christmas. **At this time Keroro references Boney the Fish from SFA5 and SFA13. It is also a reference to how Boney disappears before the end of SFA5, which was uploaded shortly before Christmas. *Garuru's entire characterization is an inverse of his appearance in the Sgt Frog anime, which is played much colder than his usually friendly presence in the manga; he is instead overly friendly and supportive of Giroro. Likewise, Giroro calling Garuru a "warm-hearted bastard" is a play on the cliche of a villain being, and being called a, "cold-hearted bastard". *While Giroro is freaking out, he references his transvestism, suggesting that it has a connection to Garuru doting over him. *Garuru mentions the Kiruru from Episode 16, explaining that his presence was to clear out any stragglers after the Kiruru killed everyone. *Because Momoka died in SFA13, Paul has replaced her with a life-size puppet. Its mouth movements are the same as Solid Snake and Raiden's, which in turn was inspired by the animation of Terry Gilliam of Monty Python. *"Taruru Dies" and its context of using trains to abuse someone are callbacks to "Zeroro Dies" from SFA4. *Zoruru is the polar opposite of Dororo: where Dororo always felt alone even when he was with his friends, Zoruru is always alone but thinks everyone wants to be around him. *Tororo brings back and talks about Mint's Hints from SFA8. *Mois brings up Kululu's collection of lotion. *Natsumi's line at the end "I don't know!" is the culmination of her and several characters asking what's going on and never getting a clear answer. *There is a hidden joke during Keroro's closing monologue. Because the monologue was recorded before he delved into denial, which would have occurred the day before the planet barrier went up, all Garuru's platoon would have done is hijack the planet's transmissions. That was still more than Keroro ever managed. Other Jokes and References *Keroro briefly references "The Little Engine That Could" while he's sobbing in the background. *The two monsters make Pee Wee Herman screams. *Koyuki seems to interpret the humans being frozen as something mime-related, or she thinks that someone else would think such a thing. *Keroro finally snapping when he learns that Taco Bell has been destroyed is a joke about Yoshi being a long-time fan of Taco Bell. Early Skype calls with him, including some old podcasts, involved waiting for him to get home from Taco Bell. Reception The episode received 155 "likes", 2 "dislikes" and 80 "favorites" in its first 24 hours. Many commenters called it the best SFA episode yet, and Travis' voice for Tororo was the most singled out for praise; in the "Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale" podcast, it was voted one of Thorn's, Yoshi's, and Travis' top 3 favourite episodes alongside Episode 7 and Episode 11. The episode stats raised to 203 "likes" and 108 "favorites" by the end of its first week - as of August 14, 2016 it has 807 likes and 20 dislikes. Additional Trivia *Fans Marvin and Moses provided additional beta viewing and feedback, and they are thanked in the video description. *The episode was originally set to be Episode 19, but the season length was pulled back two episodes before the January-April 2012 hiatus. *Travis always wanted to do a musical episode, which is why characters are constantly singing. *This is the only episode in the series to not have a credits sequence. It is replaced with a "TO BE CONTINUED" sign, though a Post-Credit-like gag still remains. **Also because of this, this is the only Season 2 episode where MrFailGame does not have a credit. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes